beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Innerlijke draak (versie 2)
Team Wild Fang is vertrokken uit Japan en ging naar India om daar hun tweede ronde te spelen. Myuu zat in haar kamer en keek naar een foto van haar, Gingka, Tsuki, Kyoya, Ryuga en Madoka. Ze vroeg zich af hoe het met Tsuki ging. Ze was nog nooit weer zo ver van haar verwijderd. Flashback een maand geleden op het vliegveld in Zuid-Afrika, de eerste keer dat ze van elkaar verwijderd waren. "Myuu, ik heb besloten dat ik naar Japan ga. Ik ga daar naar toe om die Gingka Hagane te verslaan. Dan pas zal ik terug komen naar hier." zei Tsuki vastberaden tegen Myuu. "Ok ik zal op je rekenen. Veel succes met je gevecht." zei Myuu met tranen in haar ogen. Ze gaven elkaar een laatste knuffel en toen vetrok Tsuki naar Japan en Myuu bleef daar alleen achter. Flashback afgelopen '' Ze nam L-Drago en herinnerde zich de eerste keer dat ze Tsuki ontmoette. ''Flashback 11 jaar geleden Myuu was nog heel jong. Ze wandelde in het bos en kwam ineens iemand tegen die was aan het huilen. Het was een mooi meisje met oranje-blond haar. Myuu ging naar haar toe en vroeg waarom ze huilde. Het meisje zei dat ze verdwaald was en haar ouders mistte en haar jongere broetje. Myuu vroeg hoe het huisje eruit zag. Het meisje antwoordde: "Het is een grote, witte villa. Myuu zei dat ze niet moest weggaan en zei dat ze zo terug was. Terwijl klom Myuu in de boom. Het meisje zei: "Wacht, ik weet niet eens hoe je heet!". Het meisje voelde zich weer alleen en in de steek gelaten. Toen kwam Myuu uit de boom. Ze zei: "Ik heet Myuu en hoe heet jij?" "Ik heet Tsuki. Leuk om je te ontmoeten Myuu." zei Tsuki terug. "Ook leuk om jou te ontmoeten." zei Myuu. "Je huis is die kant op over de rivier en dan het linkse pad namen." zei Myuu tegen Tsuki. "Hoe weet je dat?" vroeg Tsuki. "Ik kan dat zien vanaf de top van de boom." zei Myuu trots. "Zou je me ernaar toe kunnen leiden?" vroeg Tsuki met haar grote schattige groene ogen. "Goed dan. Deze kant op." zei Myuu. Myuu leidde Tsuki door het bos en voordat ze het wist, was ze weer thuis. Ze stelde Myuu voor aan haar ouders. Haar ouders waren Myuu heel dankbaar van wat ze had gedaan. Myuu zei dat het geen moeite was. Ze hield van helpen. Toen keek Myuu naar de famillie van Tsuki en begon te huilen. Iedereen vroeg wat er was. Myuu legde uit dat ze haar ouders had verloren in een dtrijd tegen de Cearibianen. Ze keken haar verbaasd aan, maar kregen direct medelijden met haar. De ouders van Tsuki zeiden dat ze wel bij hun mocht wonen. Maar Myuu wees het voorstel af. Ze vroegen: "Maar waarom dan niet?" "Omdat ik niet opgesloten wil zitten, maar vrij wil zijn." zei ze met veel vastberadenheid. Myuu nam afscheid van tsuki en haar familie en ging de wildernis weer in. Dit betekende niet dat de vriendinnetjes elkaar niet meer zagen. In tegendeel, ze zagen elkaar elke dag. Myuu groeide op samen met haar wolvenfamilie en Tsuki gewoon bij haar ouders. Toen ze twaalf werden, vertrokken ze samen om sterker te worden met beyblade. Myuu trainde onderwater en Tsuki met de tijgers. Ze werden allebei even sterk zoals ze nu waren. Ze bleven voor altijd beste vriendinnen. Flashback afgelopen. "Tsuki, het ga je goed." dacht Myuu in zichzelf. Ze hoorde aan de deur bonken en hoorde Kyoya's stem zeggen: "Kom op of anders komen we te laat.". Myuu stond op, pakte L-Drago Healix en ging de deur uit. "Ik ben klaar Kyoya." zei ze met een serieuze blik op haar gezicht. Het toernooi begon. De eerste die speelde was Aki. Ze begonnen. Aki deed zo haar best om te winnen, maar tot grote spijt verloor ze toch. Ze verontschuldigde zich aan haar vrienden. Het was niets zeiden ze terug. Nu was het aan Kyoya. Deze keer had de vijand een slappe speler gestuurd. Omdat ze dachten dat Kyoya de sterkste speler was en daarom lieten ze de sterkste voor de laatste (die ze dachte dat het de slapste was). Kyoya won met gemak. Het was nu de beurt aan Myuu. Ze begonnen met het gevecht. De tegenstander maakte het haar niet makkelijk. Hij beheerste over de nachtmerries van andere. Ze zag dat Gingka iemand anders had gevonden en ze zag ook dat Tsuki een andere beste vriendin had gevonden. Ze lachte haar allebei uit. Ze verzwakte en wist niet wat ze moest doen. Toen zag ze haar korte ketting, in de vorm van een maan met roze diamantjes erin, die ze van Gingka had gekregen. Ze focuste zich en thumb|Myuu's ketting die ze van Gingka kreeg.dacht aan wat haar grote broer haar had verteld. Ze vond vrede in zichzelf en haar ogen werden blauw en ze riep: "Special move: Diepe blauwe openings portaal.". Er kwam ineens water in een draaikolk met een lichtflits. De tegenstander was ineens uitgeschakeld. Zijn bey was nat en lag vol met krassen. De tegenstander keek verbaast op naar Myuu, terwijl de andere niets beter verwachtte van hun beste spelers. Terwijl bij Team Gan Gan Galaxy Ryuga, Gingka, Tsuki en Yu gingen samen naar de Burger King. Daar besproken ze hun strategie en volgorde voor tijdens de volgende ronde. Maar ja, Gingka viel direct de hamburgers aan. Ryuga keek met walging naar hem, die de hamburgers naar binnen smokkelde. Tsuki was er niet bij vandaag. Ze moest steeds denken aan Kyoya. Toen ze die gedachte had, kreeg ze vlinders in haar buik en bleef denken aan hem. Iedereen stopte met eten toen ze Tsuki's gezicht zagen. Ze vroegen aan haar wat er was. Ze zei dat er niets was. Ryuga zag meteen wat er was en zei om haar te pesten dat ze verliefd was geworden op Kyoya.Tsuki werd boos op hem en gaf hem een boks op zijn schouder. Ze wou hem nog een boks geven, maar Yu zei dat Ryuga's soms bot kan doen. Toen haar broertje dat zei was ze afgekoeld. Nu besproken ze eindelijk in welke volgorde ze gingen spelen. Als eerste zou Tsuki gaan en soms ook Yu, als tweede Gingka en als laatste ging Ryuga spelen. Toen ze klaar waren, gingen ze terug naar de penthouse. Ryuga ging meteen naar de keuken en vroeg of ze iets wouden drinken. Tsuki wou een fanta, Gingka een cola, Yu ook een fanta en Ryuga een Red Bull. Gingka vroeg of hij dat wel mocht van zijn ouders. Meteen hield hij zijn mond. Hij zei sorry tegen Ryuga. Ryuga zei dat het niets was en dat hij er niets aan kon doen. Gingka zei dat hij er echt spijt van had. Hij had gewoon zijn grote mond moeten houden dacht Tsuki in zichzelf. Ryuga kreeg bijna tranen in zijn ogen. Totdat Madoka binnenkwam, toen was hij ineens weer helemaal vrolijk. Iedereen vroeg of het wel ging met hem. Hij zei dat alles goed ging en vroeg waarom het niet goed zou gaan. Toen Gingka antwoord wou geven, stuurde Ryuga Madoka naar de keuken om iets voor hem te halen. Toen ze weg was, kreeg Ryuga een frons op zijn gezicht en zei: "Wat doe je? Je weet dat je niets tegen Madoka mag zeggen.". Gingka bedacht zich ineens dat dat waar was. Madoka kwam met een bord vol lekkers voor Ryuga uit de keuken. Gingka zat te kwijlen voor het eten. Ryuga nam voor te pesten Madoka en het eten mee naar zijn kamer (waar hij alleen dingen zoekt op zijn pc en nog iets doet, ontdek je later wel wat). Gingka vroeg of hij het eten mocht en Ryuga weigert het. Gingka vroeg waarom niet, want hij wist dat hij het eten niet zou opeten. Ryuga zei dat hij het gewoon niet wou geven. Dus nam Ryuga Madoka mee naar zijn kamer. Gingka riep om te pesten dat Madoka moest oppassen. Madoka keek hem vreemd aan. Yu en Tsuki gaven hem een boks op zijn schouders. Ryuga zei tegen Madoka lieve woordjes en begon met haar te flirten. Toen Gingka dat zag, verlangde hij naar Myuu. Terug bij Myuu en Team Wild Fang Kyoya, Nile en Aki zaten te praten over haar gevechtstijl. Aki wist wel dat ze haar gevechtstijl moest verbeteren, maar dat ging niet zo gemakkelijk. Nile kwam met een paar ideeën voor haar. Aki vond ze goed, maar moest er eerst over nadenken. Toen begonnen ze weer verder te praten. Terwijl zij praatte, was Myuu aan het trainen en was ze weer bij de gedachtte. Ze oefende haar nieuwe Special move: Draken keizer maanlicht waterdruppelse schoonheid. Einde Tegen wie zullen ze later spelen. Lees dan de volgende aflevering: Het gevecht begint Lees die aflevering en dan weet je het. Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Afbeeldingen